Game and Love With You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol, seorang master game online yang tersohor tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tantangan seorang lelaki cerewet. Bodoh! Aku benar benar mengalah untukmu monyet!/Kau ternyata lebih bodoh daripada yang aku bayangkan. Selamat bebek! Kau kalah dariku!. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.1 :** **Chanyeol, sang master game online**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Game and Love With You** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Hanya ini saja huh?" desis seorang lelaki dengan sorot matanya yang tajam sedang menatap layar komputer, jari jarinya tidak berhenti menekan dan menembak objek yang ada di dalam layar monitor dengan keyboardnya, tubuhnya yang condong kedepan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti maniak game.

 _XXXJoon : Kau cukup pintar memakai palu dewamu_

Lelaki itu langsung membalas chatting dari seseorang yang bisa disebut lawan mainnya.

 _CLord : Jangan salah. Aku lebih pintar daripada dirimu_

Lelaki itu terus menekan tombol panah dan juga enter bersamaan ketika melihat lawannya semakin mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Lelaki yang masih setia dengan tatapan tajamnya itu beralih menekan tombol shift dengan enter secara bersamaan.

Bom!

 _ **CLord Win the Game!**_

 _XXXJoon : Hah! Dasar. aku kalah darimu._

 _CLord : Iyakah? Aku yakin kau merasa sangat terhormat bisa kalah dariku._

 _XXXJoon : Dasar CLord! Cyborgmu tidak ada apa apanya bodoh!_

 _ **XXXJoon Leave the Arena.**_

Lelaki itu menjauhkan tangannya dari keyboard lalu bersekap dada di depan layar komputer. Layar monitor memunculkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

 _Are you want to fight again?_

Lelaki itu segera mengambil mouse dan mengklik tanda 'NO' di layar komputer. Nampak tatapan matanya menunjukkan kelelahan yang berarti. Berarti karena dia telah menang dari sekian banyak lawan sekaligus musushnya di dunia game.

"Cukup melelahkan melawannya yang notabenya masih tingkat regular" ucap lelaki itu sambil melihat sekitarnya. Semua orang masih sibuk di kursinya sendiri sendiri. Diam menjadi hiasan yang dominan di game center itu. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Oh! Chanyeol!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Otomatis dia berbalik ke arah semula "Biar aku tebak.. Game lagi?"

"Seperti yang kau tebak" jawabnya datar.

"Ya.. Seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan bisa lepas dari semua game dan dunia mayanya"

"Hidupku untuk game dan terserah aku mau memakai uangku untuk apa"

"Begitu" Lelaki itu tersenyum seraya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol "Kalau begitu traktir aku. Bagaimana?"

"Heh. Aku sedang krisis. Uangku sudah ku alokasikan untuk membeli token cyborg. Kalau mau makan sana makan pakai uangmu sendiri" Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sedangkan laki laki itu hanya terpatung dengan tatapan jengah yang tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Ping!

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Nampak pesan dari operator game tertera di layar handphone Chanyeol.

 _From : Game Operator_

 _Masa aktif dog cyborg tinggal dua hari lagi. Disarankan untuk segera mengisi token cyborg anda._

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Baru saja dibicarakan sudah ada pemberitahuan. Dasar operator cerewet"

.

.

.

Cahaya gedung gedung bertingkat mendominasi penerangan di malam hari. Tak terkecuali dengan rumah rumah kecil yang berdekatan dengan bangunan bangunan yang megah itu. Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan para cyborgnya yang saat ini tengah kelaparan meminta jatah makan.

"Cyborg monyet aku beri apa ya? Pisang sudah terlalu mainstream. Lalu? Kacang? Aku baru tahu kacang disini bisa membuat palu dewaku jadi lebih besar" Chanyeol menekan tanda buy pada biografi dari kacang itu sendiri. Nampak persegi panjang kecil yang semula berwarna oranye berubah menjadi hijau.

"Sekarang cyborg oh ada pemberitahuan" Chanyeol beralih menuju kolom bergambar surat. Dia membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat isi dari sebuah undangan yang tertuju pada dirinya.

 _From : Bebek Imut_

 _Hei CLord! Ayo bertarung! Aku sudah menyiapkan kekuatanku untukmu. Dan kau tahu, gelar bukanlah segalanya. Ayo bertarung dan bersiaplah hancur pengecut!_

Mata Chanyeol mengedip lucu. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa mengisi seluruh penjuru rumah "Kkk! Dia bodoh atau apa? Menantangku? Usernamenya saja bebek imut. Dan lihat! Dia masih level junior" Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepala sambil menahan tawa seakan akan dia tidak percaya dan oke oke saja meladeni si bebek imut itu.

 _To : Bebek Imut_

 _Baiklah. Aku terima undangamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika paruhmu yang imut itu berubah bengkok nantinya._

Chanyeol masih saja menahan tawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Chanyeol merasa tantangan yang diberikan oleh si bebek imut itu sangatlah tidak layak. Bayangkan saja, level junior hanya bisa punya cyborg paling banyak dua dan Chanyeol? Dia sudah masuk tingkat Lord 3 dan mempunyai banyak cyborg yang handal. Jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu cyborgnya saja dia yakin dia hanya perlu saru sentilan maut untuk mematikan musuhnya.

"Kau cari mati rupanya" Chanyeol dengan santai kembali melanjutkan memberi makan cyborgnya. Rasa bangga masih terasa dan akan selalu berada di dala diri Chanyeol sebelum dia sendiri yang mengaku kalah pada lawanya.

Ting!

"Oh! Notif lagi" Chanyeol kembali membuka kolom bergambar surat. Perasaannya yang awalnya senang senang saja berubah sedikit jengkel saat melihat isi pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Operator_

 _Masa aktif dog cyborg anda tinggal dua hari lagi. Disarankan untuk segera mengisi token cyborg anda._

Di lain tempat. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja mendapatkan balasan dari seeorang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan sombong.

 _From : CLord_

 _Baiklah. Aku terima undangamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika paruhmu yang imut itu berubah bengkok nantinya._

"Dasar! Apa apaan dia? Memangnya dia dewa atau apa? Dasar sombong. Gelar bukan segalanya tuan CLord! Bodoh!"

Cklek!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini?" Tanya lelaki yang saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah pintu kamar.

"Aku sedang mengatur akunku. Itu saja"

"Tidak. Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah bilang kalau kau main Taken Cyborg kau harus mengatur waktumu antara bekerja dan bermain"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "Iya iya!" Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau tidur. Awas kalau tidak tidur. Aku ikat kau di kasur" Lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Detik itu juga Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan layar monitornya. Dia mulai mengetik sesuatu disana dan menekan tanda send.

"Ish! Dasar CLord bodoh. Kalau dia tampan sih ada untungnya aku marah. Kalau jelek? Huh! amit amit" Baekhyun menekan tanda 'exit'

 _Are you want to leave the game?_

Baekhyun menekan tanda 'YES' dengan santainya "Besok CLord.. aku akan menghajarmu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya memberikan token dan juga kembaliannya "Terima kasih dan semoga beruntung!"

Setelah pria itu pergi Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglainya ke pojok toko. Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan tembok "Hah.. Hari minggu yang sangat melelahkan" Ucapnya bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan "Baekhyun sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Aku lelah hyung. Aku mau istirahat" Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam "Baru kerja seminggu sudah lelah"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang lelah"Yixing hyung tidak tahu sih.. aku kan masih pemula. Kenapa aku diberi jam penuh di hari minggu?"

Yixing langsung ikut berjongkok dan menatap Baekhyun sendu "Baek, Aku tahu kau lelah dan aku juga pernah merasakannya dulu. Setelah satu atau dua bulan kau pasti dipindahkan ke hari yang tidak seramai minggu. Jadi bersabarlah ya" Yixing menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang manis. Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Yixing "Benar hyung?"

"Iya. Aku kerja disini hampir dua tahun Baek. Jadi otomatis sang ahli sudah memberikan wejangan kepadamu" Yixing beranjak dari jongkoknya.

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kau pulang. Kau bisa langsung mandi dan tidur"

"Tapi hyung aku ada-"

"Eh" Yixing menunjuk jam dinding "Sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang Baek" Yixing tersenyum "Pulanglah. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi"

Baekhyun beranjak dengan lemas dan berjalan mengambil tas dan sweaternya "Aku pulang hyung"

"Hm. Hati hati di jalan" Baekhyun segera pulang dengan wajah cantiknya yang lelah. Yixing menghela nafas panjang sembari kembali tersenyum.

.

Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan kakaknya yang melengking dan bisa membuatnya sakit telinga. Dia menyalakan komputernya sekaligus melirik jam dinding. Jam setengah delapan. Waktunya pertarungan.

Baekhyun segera membuka game Taken Cyborg dan menekan tanda dan tombol keyboard dengan cepat.

 _Bebek Imut : Hei bodoh! Ayo bertarung!_

Ping!

 _CLord : Ouh! Sudah datang rupanya. Aku kira kau bersembunyi di kamar mandi kkk._

"Dasar" desis Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menekan dan menekan apa saja yang ada di layar monitor dengan mouse dan jarinya yang lentik nan ramping. Dia menekan tanda 'FIGHT' dan langsung disuguhi dengan latar pertarungan dan juga cyborgnya.

Tidak perlu lama menunggu karena setelah Baekhyun masuk ke arena pertandingan sesosok cyborg berukuran sama seperti milik Baekhyun muncul. Tidak berbeda sih, hanya atribut dan juga senjata yang lebih besar dari milik Baekhyun.

 _CLord : Majulah_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan langsung menekan tombol enter berkali kali. Nampaknya Baekhyun langsung menyerang Chanyeol dengan tembakan double shoot.

 _Bebek Imut : Lihatlah! Kau tidak menyerang. Kenapa? Pisangmu habis? Buahaha!_

Sejenak kemudian cyborg monyet milik Chanyeol langsung menyerangnya dengan palu dewa. Baekhyun terkejut melihat palu dewa Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

 _CLord : Mundur? Silahkan. Tapi aku akan sangat bosan. Bisa kau menghiburku?_

Baekhyun menggeretakkan gigi menahan amarah "Dasar bodoh!" Dia langsung menekan tombol f4, shift, up, dan enter bersamaan. Nampak cyborg Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya dan juga triple shoot. Tapi sayang cyborg Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memasang perisai besar.

 _CLord : Wow. Hebat juga kau langsung pakai serangan utama. Kau berani atau bodoh?_

Baekhyun semain naik darah. Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol apapun yang dia tahu agar bisa mengalahkan cyborg Chanyeol dan juga membuatnya malu.

"Sombong! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa orang sombong tidak ada gunanya di dunia ini!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil terus menekan dan menekan. Tidak peduli apakah nanti dia terkena mag, keyboardnya rusak, monitornya terbakar, matanya mengalami gangguan dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin si CLord kalah dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Begitupun juga si CLord yang terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan cekatan. Dan selama itu juga ejekan dan komentar aneh terus muncul di layar monitor masing masing dari mereka.

Boom!

Baekhyun mengaga lebar. Matanya yang sipit cantik saat ini melebar karena apa yang ada di dalam layar monitornya.

 _ **CLord Win the Game!**_

 _CLord : Kau kalah bebek_

Baekhyun tertahan sejenak lalu membalas dengan perlahan.

 _Bebek Imut : Hah! Aku mengalah untukmu monyet!_

 _CLord : Tapi kau terlihat tidak senang. Hawanya sampai kamarku. Dan monyet? Kau memang ahli membual._

 _Bebek Imut : Bodoh! Aku benar benar mengalah untukmu monyet!_

 _CLord : Kau ternyata lebih bodoh daripada yang aku bayangkan. Selamat bebek! Kau kalah dariku!_

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan keras. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana harga diri Baekhyun jatuh karena si CLord. Dia sudah mengeluarkan amarahnya untuk menantang CLord dan sekarang dia kalah dengan terhormat oleh CLord.

"Dia selain sombong juga hebat. Keburukannya seimbang dengan kehebatannya" Baekhyun tertegun lalu menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengaguminya begitu saja. Dia sombong! Dia juga sangat menyebalkan! Apalagi ini! Dia mengalahkanku.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat dia menyadari sesuatu yang bodohnya baru dia sadari sekarang.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Tentu saja aku kalah! Aku masih junior dan dan si CLord itu sudah tingkat Lord 3. Sudah jelas!" Baekhyun memandang layar monitor sejenak lalu menepuk kepalanya sendiri "Bodoh bodoh! Sekarang aku yang dipermalukan"

Beberapa saat kemudian komentar muncul di layar laptop.

 _CLord : Mana? Kau bilang kau mau menghancurkanku? Ayo bertarung. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku_

 _Bebek Imut : Menungguku? Aku pikir kau langsung percaya kalau kau hebat. Ternyata pesonaku mempengaruhi untuk terus bertarung ya.._

 _CLord : Itu benar.. tapi yang paling utama aku menunggumu karena aku ingin tahu seberapa keras kau keluar dari kebodohanmu itu_

 _Bebek Imut : Kau pikir kau tidak bodoh? Kau itu juga bodoh monyet. Aku yakin kau sama bodohnya dariku. Oh ya ada lagi, sombong. Ya! Sombong! Ibumu pasti menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu! Kau anak yang tidak tahu diri!_

 _Clord : Aku memang sombong. Tapi jaga mulutmu itu. Berkacalah terlebih dahulu._

Baekhyun menyeringai dan dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk si CLord. Sepertinya rencananya akan berubah arah.

 _Bebek Imut : Berkaca? Hei, aku sudah berkaca berpuluh puluh kali dan lihat dirimu. Sangatlah sombong. Kau seperti raksasa di tengah keramaian. Berbangga dengan kelebihanmu_

 _CLord : Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Aku cuma ingin satu hal darimu. Jangan cerewet. Aku tidak suka orang cerewet yang menguatkan dirinya sendiri_

 _ **CLord Leave the Arena.**_

Baekhyun terkikik lalu tertawa terbahak bahak "Akhirnya dia keluar dengan cepat! Dasar manusia sombong! Dari luar dia begitu sombong tapi dalamnya? Dasar labil!" Baekhyun terus tertawa hingga kakak Baekhyun sudah berdiri di tengah pintu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang "K-Kris hyung?"

"Sudah aku bilang gunakan waktumu dengan baik!" bentaknya dengan tatapan dingin penuh amarah. Baekhyun sedikit meringis tapi itu bukan apa apa bagi Kris "Aku sudah membuatkanmu akun Taken Cyborg dan sekarang? Berapa kali kau tidak makan malam? Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak?"

"Iya hyung. Kris hyung tenang saja. Aku akan makan dan aku akan tanggung sendiri sakitku"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu. Dan lihat sekarang dirimu, belum mandi, belum makan, kamar berantakan. Byun Baekhyun aku sungguh heran kenapa Ibu tahan dengan sikap kekanakanmu ini"

"Hyung.."

"Ibu sudah membesarkan kita dengan baik dan sekarang apa balasanmu? Memberantakan rumah? Membuat dirimu sakit? Apa lagi? Kau hanya mempedulikan game cyborg bodohmu dan juga si CLord itu" Kata kata Kris membuat Baekhyun tertohok sekali tembakan. Saat itu juga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini dia telah membuat kakak dan Ibunya yang telah tiada mungkin kesal ataupun lelah menghadapi Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang bandel. Pikirkan saja, sudah umur dua puluh tiga tahun sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana orang lain tidak bosan dan kesal melihat Baekhyun?

"Baiklah.. aku-"

"Aku tidak memintamu berhenti bermain Baek. Aku hanya ingin setelah kau punya akun Taken Cyborg kau bisa menikmati apa yang kau suka dan bisa menggunakan waktu di kehidupanmu sendiri dengan game. Dan juga kau harus bisa mulai membersihkan kamar dan yang lainnya tanpa perintahku" Nada bicara Kris mulai turun dan wajah dinginnya berubah melemah.

"Iya hyung. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Baekhyun menutup gamenya dan meraih handuk di gantungan baju. Seperti apa yang dia bilang, dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kris sedikit melirik adik kesayangannya itu dan senyuman mulai terukir di wajahnya yang mulus.

.

.

.

"Lah Baek, ada apa lagi? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yixing yang baru menyadari Baekhyun terlihat berbeda hari ini. Biasanya dia selalu bertahan dengan sikap profesional dan bodohnya, tapi sekarang? Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat "Kamu masih capek dari pekerjaanmu kemarin?"

"Tidak hyung.. aku cuma berpikir. Apa aku menyusahkan hyungku?"

"Menyusahkan? Memang kau melakukan apa selama ini?"

"Ya.. banyak. Dan juga Kris hyung tadi malam memarahiku karena aku tidak segera mandi dan makan"

Yixing menghelas nafas panjang "Ya jelas Kris marah Baek. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu dan dia juga yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap dirimu" Yixing mengatakannya dengan nada cukup tinggi, membuat Baekhyun kembali meringis seperti tadi malam.

"Kau melakukan apa tadi malam sampai sampai Kris memarahimu?"

"Aku? Setelah sampai rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan bermain Taken Cyborg"

"Taken Cyborg? Sejak kapan kau punya akunnya?"

"Eum.. tiga hari yang lalu mungkin" Jawab Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagu "Dan juga aku tadi malam melawan CLord"

Yixing membelalakkan mata "Apa? CLord? Kau sudah gila?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melawannya!"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Aku tahu kau sangat membenci orang sombong tapi CLord? Dia sombong tapi juga berprestasi disana. Biar aku tebak, kau kalah kan?"

"Seperti yang hyung bilang" Baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat sekali dia sangat frustasi. Yixing terlihat tidak percaya dengan yang Baekhyun katakan "Byun Baek. Kau harus tahu diri. CLord itu hebat. Dia sudah master dan kau? Dasar bocah"

"Hyung!"

"Satu hal yang kau harus patuhi di dalam permainan game. Tahu diri. Jika kau tidak punya itu kau akan mendapatkan rasa menyesal dan malu seumur hidup"

"Hk! Iya iya aku tahu" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Jika dilihat Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti gadis tomboy daripada lelaki tulen.

"Selamat datang!" Yixing membungkuk hormat "Baek. Cepat layani pelanggan itu, aku mau ke kamar mandi" Yixing berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri meja pelayanan dengan bayangan dia sedang menggendong bumi dan berjalan jalan di planet jupiter.

"Selamat datang. Apa yang anda butuhkan?"

"Aku ingin membeli token cyborg" Jawab lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menjurus ke arah Baekhyun "oh, game taken cyborg?"

"Iya. Dog cyborg di taken cyborg" Lelaki itu tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan tenang mengetik di komputer umum dan kembali menatap lelaki itu "Masa aktifnya hingga sekarang. Anda ingin membeli paket mingguan, bulanan, atau tahunan?"

"Bulanan"

"Baik" Baekhyun kembali serius dengan komputernya. Sebenarnya di dalam dirinya detak jantung tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat tenang, tapi jiwanya sedang terguncang dengan pesona lelaki jakung yang saat ini ada di depannya dan sedang menatapnya.

' _Coba saja si CLord itu setampan lelaki ini. Bisa apa aku..'_

"Semuanya sepuluh ribu won. Anda ingin bayar cash atau kredit?"

"Cash. Ini uangnya" Lelaki itu menyerahkan uangnya kepada Baekhyun. Tidak istimewa memang, tapi semua itu terasa menakjubkan ketika mereka tidak sengaja merasakan sentuhan tangan mereka masing masing.

 _Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras sekali?_

Baekhyun memandang tangannya yang mengenggam uang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tidak mau kalah merasaka dampaknya. Dia kembali memandang Baekhyun tanpa diketahui oleh si yang punya nama "Halo?"

"Eh! Iya iya. Kembaliannya.. sepuluh ribu won. Terima kasih dan selamat datang kembali" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sopan lalu kembali dengan rutinitasnya mengecek saldo yang masuk dari para pelanggan token.

"Byun Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol dengan lirikan yang tertuju kepada nametag Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menunjuk dengan gestur matanya yang bulat. Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya "Memangnya kenapa kalau namaku Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya.. hanya saja kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan nama itu"

Deg! Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak. Sungguh. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan 'ya ampun! Kau sangat tampan!' dan berlari memeluk pria jakung di depannya ini _._ Sungguh bayangan yang mengerikan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau laki-laki kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku perempuan begitu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah sebalnya. Seumur hidup Baekhyun, baru pertama kali dia sangat santai dengan pelanggan toko. Biasanya dia bersikap datar, kadang dingin, kadang biasa biasa saja seperti orang kebanyakan, dan juga bersikap slow respon seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak.." Chanyeol menyandarkan satu lengannya di meja pelayanan, menatap Baekhyun layaknya paman paman mesum yang biasanya berkeliaran di klub tak jauh dari game center "Hanya menduga saja. Ternyata laki-laki"

Baekhyun yang fokus dengan pekerjaanya seketika menoleh kembali. Nampak tatapan Chanyeol sangat syahdu dan saat ini Baekhyun seperti mau meledak saja. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan terlihat karena Baekhyun sudah handal dalam hal menahan ekpresi.

"Aku tidak-"

"Terima kasih untuk tokennya!" Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Baekhyun masih sempat sempatnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya tapi kemudian semua itu hilang saat Baekhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu seperti sedang menari-nari di dalam perut dan hatinya.

"Kenapa dia membuat jantungku seperti ini?" Baekhyun terus menerka nerka. Selama itu juga dia membayangkan bagaimana tatapan lelaki itu, bagaimana cara lelaki itu berbicara, dan bagaimana dia bisa terpesona dan terus terpaku dengannya padahal lelaki itu sudah pergi jauh sekali dari toko.

"Dia.. siapa?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya. Yang biasanya dia sibuk dan serius dengan gamenya sekarang malah terpatung tidak jelas di depan jendela kamarnya dengan laptop yang menyala. Dia tidak menyalakan komputer kesayangannya itu dan tidak bermain game karena beberapa hal.

Malas

Bingung

Dan tidak berminat untuk sementara.

"Hah.. kenapa dia sangat cantik huh? huh?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di daun jendela. Chanyeol sepertinya sedang memikirkan lelaki cantik si penjual token game. Jantung Chanyeol tidak henti hentinya berdetak dan betedak layaknya detak jantung pelari marathon.

"Kenapa detaknya tidak mau melambat?" Chanyeol menepuk dadanya layaknya memberi tahu jantungnya agar tidak bertedak cepat. Chanyeol khawatir sendiri padahal perasaannya tidak. Dia seperti di padang ilalang dengan lelaki cantik itu. Berbaring menikmati langit senja dan saling menautkan tangan mereka. Dia berharap itu terjadi dan pada kenyataanya sekarang dia menggeleng geleng menyudahi acara khayal mengkhayalnya.

"Dia.. siapa dia? Dia kerja disana dan aku sering melewati toko itu saat pergi ke game center. Tapi aku baru melihatnya kemarin. Apa dia pegawai baru?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai berpikir. Rasa penasaran terus menyelimuti tubuh dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Agh! Sudahlah!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan rasa frustasi yang amat sangat menganggu sekaligus menyenangkan. Dia merasa bahwa dia sudah menyukai lelaki itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya tidak.. saat pertama kali menatapnya. Iya! Chanyeol menyukainya saat pertama kali menatap matanya. Dia masih ingat warna bola mata lelaki itu. Coklat hazel. Warna kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus-" Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi. Segera dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Oh halo? Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya aku Park Chanyeol. Anda siapa?"

"Yah.. kau sudah lupa denganku hm?" Nada bicaranya terdengar sudah sangat lama mengenal Chanyeol "Sudahlah. Katakan siapa dirimu"

"Aku Oh Sehun bodoh! Ish! Masih muda sudah pikun. Dasar"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata "Hah? Oh Sehun? Maksudmu kau Oh Sehun anak gila dengan topi rasta itu?"

"Hm"

"Hua Oh Sehun! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Chanyeol tertawa bangga bersamaan dengan tawa dari seberang telepon "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik. Dan bagaimana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Akh biasa.." Sehun mengehentikan ucapannya "Stalk"

"Ah aku lupa kau hacker terkenal" Chanyeol mengangguk "Bagaimana? Punya pacar? Tunangan? Oh atau kau sudah menikah? Wah.. kau tidak bilang bilang kalau sudah menikah"

"Menikah kepalamu itu bodoh. Aku sudah punya anak. Lagipula kau seperti orang tuaku saja"

"Oh sudah punya anak.. apa?! Anak? Berarti kau sudah menikah?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ekpresinya saat ini. Terlihat sangat lucu dan aneh "Iya. Aku menikah dengan Luhan satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan kami punya satu anak berumur hampir satu tahun"

"Hebat" Balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong "Hah? Hebat apanya?"

"Ya.. hebat" Chanyeol beralih menatap langit lewat jendelanya yang terbuka lebar "Kau tahu, aku seperti berbicara dengan seorang gadis"

"Kau mulai lagi.." Chanyeol sedikit memperhatikan bintang di langit daripada langit itu sendiri. Chanyeol nampak sedikit terkejut " Hei rasta"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya "Mecari identitas seseorang"

"Identitas? Kau pikir aku detektif?"

"Kau kan hacker!" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada membentak. Membuat yang diseberang telepon menjauhkan handphonenya "Hah. Kerja di tempat atau di lapangan?"

"Tentu saja dilapangan!"

Sehun kembali menjauhkan teleponnya lalu kembali mendekatkannya "tidak bisa. Aku itu orangnya kerja di tempat. Dan juga kau masih sama seperti dulu. Mudah menjaga image"

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan berubah menjadi orang yang sombong. Aku melakukannya karena game. Aku berada di atas dan aku harus bersikap layaknya seorang master"

"Begitu. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa kerja dilapangan. Aku biasanya menyuruh klienku kerja sendiri jika mereka minta pencaraian di lapangan" Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Oke oke! Kalau begitu kita ganti kasus.." Chanyeol sedikit berpikir dan setelah itu wajahnya menujukkan kepuasan tersendiri "Aku minta kau carikan identitas seseorang"

"Identitas lagi? Siapa? Kali ini aku kerja di tempat kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap "Begini. Ada seseorang yang menantangku bertarung di taken cyborg. Dia sangat cerewet dan juga tidak tahu malu"

"Cerewet? Sepertinya menarik.." Sehun membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggiran ranjang "Lalu?"

"Dia membuatku jengkel dan juga setelah dia kalah dariku dia tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan ataupun mengajak bertarung lagi"

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Seperti apa wajahnya dan juga siapa namanya" Chanyeol mulai berargumen dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah yang dia lakukan ini benar sementara si bebek imut itu sendiri setelah kalah darinya tidak pernah menceramahi dia lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan carikan. Tapi.. siapa identitasnya sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Bebek imut"

"Bebek? Aku tebak bukan dia yang membuat akunnya" Sehun mengacak acak rambutnya lalu menguap "Aku mengantuk. Istriku juga sudah tidur dari tadi"

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah. Aku minta tolong ya"

"Tenanglah. Kau nampak seperti mau melamarnya saja. Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak" Jawab Chanyeol enteng "Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran balik"

"Oke. Aku tutup. Jangan hubungi aku. Tunggu aku menghubungimu" Setelah itu terdengar bunyi 'pip!'. Chanyeol berdecak sebal "Dasar manusia sibuk. Aku kira dia masih pacaran dengan lelaki rusa itu"

Chanyeol kembali termenung. Dia sendiri bingung antara mencari tahu tentang si lelaki token itu dan juga si bebek imut. Tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa si bebek imut itu. Chanyeol merasa jika dia bisa mencari sendiri identitas lelaki token itu dan dia melakukannya juga karena saran Sehun.

Chanyeol menyadari satu hal dari dalam dirinya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun kecuali terhadap keluarganya yang sangat dia cintai. Orang-orang tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dibalik kepribadian Chanyeol yang terlihat sombong dan dingin jika kita menelik ke dalam isi rumahnya sampai isi hatinya dia adalah orang yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan yang orang lihat. Chanyeol akan berubah dingin dan sombong ketika sedang bersama teman sepermainan taken cyborg dan game lainnya termasuk si bebek imut dan jika dia sedang sendiri dia akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang selama ini membuatnya selalu rindu.

Chanyeol merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Yang bisa bebas berekspresi dan juga bersahabat dengan orang banyak. Dan dari harapan dan keinginannya yang bertaburan seperti bintang di langit hanya satu yang dia inginkan saat ini

Mencintai.

Dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai mencintai seseorang.

Chanyeol berjalan dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Dia tidak mempedulikan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan segera memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mencari indentitas si bebek imut. Sementara dirinya? Dia sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Bermain game. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol santai-santai saja seperti punya uang banyak padahal dia tidak bekerja sama sekali?

Ternyata dia sedang cuti. Tiga bulan yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan di tempat dia bekerja sebagai bartender cafe. Dia jatuh dari tangga saat dia akan mengambil persediaan kopi di gudang bagian atas. Chanyeol mengalami retak di tulang keringnya dan dia diberi cuti empat bulan untuk memulihkan kakinya. Sekarang sudah masuk bulan keempat dan seperti yang dilihat dia sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Dan karena dia juga dapat konpensasi tiap minggu dari game taken cyborg di tidak perlu khawatir dengan bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di game center. Dengan rutinitasnya sebagai gamer dia terlihat seperti bos mafia yang menyamar di tengah kerumunan orang. Wajahnya yang angkuh dengan setelan kaos, jaket abu abu, dan celana jeans membuat aura gamernya menguar.

"Aku terlihat seperti penjahat" Desis Chanyeol dengan mata yang terus melirik sekitarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti, lebih tepatnya di depan toko token game. Nampak tatapannya terfokus pada Baekhyun yang dilihat lihat sedang sibuk mengepel bagian depan toko.

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan posisinya. Diam dan terpatung dengan Baekhyun yang begitu telaten mengepel lantai. Mata sipitnya yang mempesona nyatanya bisa membuat Chanyeol merasakan syahdu yang luar biasa.

' _Setiap kali aku melihatmu jantungku selalu berdetak kencang, Byun Baekhyun'_

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak berirama. Chanyeol ingin mendekatinya, Chanyeol ingin menyentuh tangannya sekali lagi, Chanyeol ingin melindunginya, Chanyeol ingin bersamanya, bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan ritme pelan. Layaknya orang berjalan sambil tidur dia nampak berjalan dan seperti ditarik oleh pesona dan kecantikan Baekhyun. Sama seperti dia tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa si bebek imut itu, sama. Rasanya sama. Hanya saja ada perbedaan diantara Baekhyun dan si bebek imut itu.

Kenyataannya.

Ya. Kenyataannya Baekhyun ada di depannya dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Sedangkan si bebek imut? Chanyeol tertarik dengan sifatnya yang cerewet dan pemberani. Membuat Chanyeol tertantang dengan pesona si bebek imut.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Chanyeol segera mengangkat teleponnya "Halo?"

"Oh halo Chanyeol"

"Hm. Kau menelpon? Berarti ada kabar bagus"

"Iya. Aku sudah menemukan identitasnya. Dan juga ya ampun!" Chanyeol seketika merubah ekpresinya "ada apa? Hei Oh Sehun?"

"Aku lupa mencatat nama dan fotonya"

"Ish dasar. sekarang siapa yang pelupa bodoh?"

"Hk! Oke oke nanti aku telpon lagi. Sayonara!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "dasar anak kecil" Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol mengerenyitkan mata mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dari jauh.

"Hua!"

Chanyeol tersentak "Hah! Byun Baekhyun.."

"Hihi! Halo!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya "Kau disini?"

"Hm" Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol jawab. Saat ini dia tengah menormalkan nada bicaranya agar tidak terpengaruh detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat "kenapa disini? Nanti kau dimarahi bosmu"

"Tidak akan karena sekarang jamku istirahat" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senymannya "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Ah.. aku mau ke game center"

"Main taken cyborg hm?" Nada bicara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berutik padahal Baekhyun tidak punya niat menggoda sama sekali " Iya"

"Hihi! Kenapa canggung sekali? Lebih baik kita duduk dulu"

"Du-duduk?"

"Hm. Ada cafe baru didekat sini" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu menariknya pergi "Hei Byun Baekhyun!"

Mereka berjalan dan masuk ke dalam cafe. Mereka duduk dan segera memesan kopi "Byun Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Kau.. sudah berapa lama kerja disana?"

"Sekitar seminggu lebih" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol kembali menatap dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman miringnya "Hm.. namamu?"

"Namaku?"

"Iya namamu" Baekhyun semakin memperdalam tatapannya "Kita sudah saling kenal dan kau sudah tahu namaku. Jadi.. siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Ah.. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "nama yang keren" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang membentuk seperti mata puppy.

"Dua latte sudah datang"

"Hua latte! Terima kasih!" Baekhyun segera meminum latte panasnya sementara Chanyeol masih tetap dengan acara tatap menatapnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Enak sekali!" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Nampak bekas busa kopi tercetak di atas bibir membentuk layaknya kumis "Hk! Ada busa di bibirmu"

"Hm? Busa" Baekhyun ingin menghapusnya tapi keduluan Chanyeol yang mengahapus busa di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Chanyeol menatap busa yang berasa di ibu jarinya sejenak lalu memakannya "hah? Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun polos "kenapa? ini hanya busa"

"Tapi kau sama saja sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Baekhyun membentak kepada Chanyeol "Hei. Itu buka ciuman kau tahu? Apa lagi aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali"

' _Padahal aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu'_

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir "Dasar mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya perhatian dengan seseorang yang membuatku tertarik dengannya" Spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol kembali. Nampak Chanyeol tengah menyeruput lattenya dengan tenang.

' _Park Chanyeol.. apa aku boleh berharap?'_

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya ketika merasa handphonenya bergetar "Halo Oh Sehun"

"Oh Halo~" Chanyeol sedikit asing dengan suara Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun beralih meminum lattenya lagi "Kau mabuk huh?"

"Tidak~ jika aku berhasil nada bicaraku memang seperti ini"

"Terserah. Kau sudah menemukan identitasnya?"

"Hm. Nama. Foto. Dan segalanya"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Dan juga aku sudah mengirimkannya kepadamu. Coba lihat emailmu" Sehun langsung memutuskan telepon begitupun Chanyeol yang langsung mengecek emailnya.

Chanyeol langsung menekan tanda 'image bebek' di emailnya. Seketika hatinya serasa kosong dan melayang pergi. Antara terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia hampir saja mengutuk Sehun tapi semua itu urung karena dia merasa bahwa Sehun sudah bekerja keras membantunya.

' _Pertemuan pertama kita juga menjadi peluangku untuk memilikimu'_

Nampak foto seorang lelaki bersama boneka rilakkumanya tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata membentuk lengkungan sabit. Orang-orang pasti mengira dia adalah gadis berambut cepak ataupun gadis tomboy yang kelewat imut. Chanyeol sejenak melirik Baekhyun yang tengah asik meminum kopinya.

"Ternyata sama.." Chanyeol beralih menuju note di bawah foto yang Sehun kirim.

' _Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Aku mendapatkan foto dan nama aslinya dari akun taken cyborgnya, ternyata dia menggunakan foto aslinya sebagai profil pertamanya. Dan kau tahu? Aku pikir dia cocok sekali denganmu kkk! Berjuanglah!'_

"Berjuang kepalamu itu bodoh" Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri, membuat Baekhyun mengerenyit "Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Hah? Ah tidak.." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan handphonenya "Hanya teman lama. Dia bilang aku harus berjuang"

"Berjuang untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Nampak seburat harapan tercetak jelas di mata Chanyeol. Harapan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal dan terluka ketika tahu siapa CLord itu sebenarnya.

"Hanya sebuah harapan. Itu saja.." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dia sukai sejak pertama kali menatap matanya. Baekhyun yang apa adanya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau suka main game?"

"Hm.. dibilang suka iya dibilang tidak suka iya. Biasa biasa saja lah"

"Begitu.. lalu game apa yang paling kau sukai"

"Game? Taken cyborg"

"Wah! Aku juga sama" Jawab Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sebelum dia benar percaya penuh dengan Sehun dia harus memastikan satu hal lagi dengan Baekhyun "Iya? Apa nama akunmu?"

"Tidak ada, sudah ku hapus akun itu. Akunmu?"

"Akunku? Tapi kau bilang akunmu sudah dihapus"

"Aku akan membuatnya lagi nanti. Akunmu?"

"Akunku namanya bebek imut"

Bingo! Ternyata Baekhyun.

"Oh iya kau tahu CLord kan?" Saat itu juga Chanyeol menyemburkan kopi di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun gelagapan dan langung mengambil tisu dari saku kemejanya. Baekhyun mengelap dagu dan bibir Chanyeol. Sesekali juga Baekhyun mengelap wajah Chanyeol dengan jarinya sendiri. Membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Ah maafkan aku" Baekhyun menjauh karena merasa dia telah lancang menyentuh wajah dan terutama bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya sendiri mengutuk perbuatannya tadi.

"Tidak apa.. tadi kau bilang CLord kan?"

"Iya! Kau tahu orang itu kan? Tahu kan?"

"I-iya" Chanyeol tergagap melihat antusiasnya Baekhyun membicarakan soal CLord "Hah! Kau tahu kan dia sangat sombong?"

"Itu aku juga tahu"

"Dan anehnya akunku sedang dibajak!"

"Hah? Bajak?" Chanyeol terkejut tapi setelah itu dia bersikap santai kembali ketika dia mengingat tentang Sehun.

"Iya! Huh! dasar sombong! Dia pikir dia akan mengalahkanku dengan merusak akunku begitu? Chanyeol, kita harus menghancurkannya"

"Apa? I-iya"

"Bagus! Lain kali kita melawan CLord bersama oke?"

Seketika Chanyeol merasa ada jarum yang mengenai hatinya yang menari nari bahagia. Terasa sekali bahwa Baekhyun sangat ingin menghancurkan CLord "Kita permalukan dia berkali kali dalam pertandingan, dan dia akan bertekuk lutut kepada kita" Baekhyun menyeringai layaknya seorang yang terobsesi dengan namanya menghancurkan seseorang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu tidak jelas apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang "Chanyeol, bagaimana?"

"I-iya. Ayo kita lakukan" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan sangat bangga dan juga menawan "Baek, apa pendapatmu tentang CLord?"

"Dia sangat sombong dan juga dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dan menghancurkannya di dunia game. Aku sangat membenci orang seperti itu sekalipun dia presiden atau bukan" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa lantang "Kalau kau?"

"Menurutku.. Clord bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang, tidak semua orang sih hanya dengan para lawannya"

"Kau seperti mengenalnya dengan dekat"

"Tidak sama sekali. Itu hanya pendapatku tentangnya. Jangan marah dulu, aku belum selesai"

"Hm. Baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Mungkin dia terlihat sombong di luar, tapi bisa saja kan hatinya sangat ingin mencintai orang yang tepat dan dia inginkan?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti terperangkap jaring yang dibuat Chanyeol, dia merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedang meyakinkannya dengan sosok CLord. Sosok yang Baekhyun benci.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ah sudahlah! Jangan dipikrkan. Yang jelas kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian dengan cara yang berbeda. Jadi tunggulah moment itu, oke?"

"Hm" Baekhyun kembali menyeruput kopinya lalu melirik jam "Oh istirahat sudah habis. Chanyeol, aku pergi dulu ya!" Baekhyun langsung beranjak dan pergi sementara Chanyeol baru saja ingin mencegahnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kembali "Memang benar aku harus berjuang sebesar apapun itu"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melirik ke sumber suara "Tiga hari lagi perusahaan taken cyborg akan mengadakan festival disini. Kau datang ya? Kita lawan CLord bersama!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali berlari. Chanyeol menghelas nafas panjang lalu menatap kopinya yang tinggal separuh "Apa nanti saja?"

.

.

.

Festival telah tiba. Game center yang biasanya ramai menjadi semakin ramai karena fesvital yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh para gamer. Banyak orang yang bertanya tanya siapa yang akan berduel dan menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum. Tapi tunggu, menunjukkan wajah? Apa maksudnya?

Di festival game ini terdapat sebuah game challenge dimana pemain taken cyborg akan dipilih secara acak dan mereka akan bertarung di taken cyborg. Siapa yang menang maupun kalah akan menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum. Sangatlah sederhana bukan? Dan berita yang tersebar saat ini bahwa CLord akan datang untuk yang pertama kalinya di festival.

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berjalan kebingungan mencari Baekhyun. Sebelum itu dia pergi ke tempat Baekhyun bekerja dan seorang yang bermana Yixing bilang katanya Baekhyun sudah izin duluan karena ingin ke festival.

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya, nampak tidak ada tanda dari lelaki sebahunya itu. Nampaknya dia harus mencari lebih jauh lagi.

"Boo!"

"Hua Baek!" Chanyeol langsung berbalik "hah! Kau mengagetkanku saja Baek"

"Hihi! Kalau begitu ayo" Baekhyun mengandeng tangannya dan berjalan bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagaikan pasangan fujo yang tengah berjalan jalan menikmati sore hari mereka. Chanyeol melirik tautan tangan mereka dan beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang berbinar binar "Kau terlihat senang"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat penarasan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan CLord nanti"

"La-lawan?"

"Kau belum tahu. CLord datang dan akan bertarung dengan siapa saja sesuai undian"

"Dan kau mendaftar?"

"Iya! Aku berharap diriku yang akan melawannya" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Chanyeol seketika merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun tentang apa yang akan dia lihat nanti. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa dia datang juga karena diundang pihak taken cyborg.

"Oh! Ayo kesana! Sepertinya namanya akan diumumkan" Baekhyun semakin menarik Chanyeol mendekat ke arah paggung minimalis yang terdapat dua bilik berukuran sedang di setiap sisi panggung.

"Ah ah! Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan CLord di festival tahun ini!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacu dalam degup jantung mereka masing masing. Kekhawatiran dan ketegangan. Dua hal yang kadang bisa bersatu menjadi sebuah perasaan yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Yang akan bertarung adalah.. Bebek imut!"

Baekhyun serasa diterpa angin. Rasa senang dan juga bangga menyelimuti pribadi yang sebelumnya sangat manis dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun yang dia lihat saat ini bukanlah Baekhyun yang biasanya dia tatap wajahnya. Seringaiannya membuat rasa menyesal di dalam diri Chanyeol semakin dalam.

Baekhyun berjalan dan tanpa sadar melepaskan tautan tangannya. Dia naik ke atas oanggung dan langsung duduk di bilik berisi komputer dan peralatang game lainnya.

Chanyeol langsung pergi. Dia harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang yang akan bertarung. Ini lebih buruk dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

' _Aku tidak menyangka sebegitu bencinya kau kepada diriku yang lain'_

Chanyeol menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Orang orang tidak akan memperhatikannya karena orang orang berpikir dia staff festival. Dia sembunyi sembunyi langsung duduk di bilik yang tersisa.

"Hei Chanyeol" Bisik seseorang dari belakangnya. Nampak Sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya "Kau?"

"Jangan salah. Aku panitia disini. Semangat" Sehun berjalan pergi sedangkan Chanyeol masih tercengang tidak percaya.

"Hei CLord datang"

"Wah dia datang?"

"Apa dia benar benar CLord?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak kemarin para hacker sudah dimusnahkan dan akun sudah semakin diprotect demi festival ini"

"Dia CLord" Jawab seseorang dari belakang "bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Aku mengenalnya. Dan aku jamin kalian akan tercengang nantinya" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman misteriusnya. Sungguh membuat beberapa gadis disana luluh karenanya.

Layar LCD besar menyala. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memakai headphonenya dan nampak cyborg Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu muncul di layar monitor maupun LCD.

' _Byun Baekhyun, meskipun ini singkat tapi kau harus tahu. Aku melakukan ini agar kau puas dengan apa yang selama ini aku perbuat kepada orang lain' Chanyeol menekan tombol enter dan muncullah cyborg monyet handalannya._

 _Bebek Imut : Muncul juga monyetmu_

 _CLord : Sudahlah, aku sedang bosan. Majulah_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan langsung menembak cyborg Chanyeol dengan fast one shoot. Chanyeol langsung menggunakan perisai bajanya.

' _Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, menyukaimu sebagai Baekhyun yang nyata dan sebagai Baekhyun yang membenci diriku yang lain. Kenapa? Karena dua pribadi itu sama, persis. Dan aku berharap kau juga sama sepertiku'_

Chanyeol menembak cyborg Baekhyun dengan chemical bom. Membuat cyborg Baekhyun kehilangan seperempat tenaganya.

' _Jika kau ingin kau tahu diriku dan ingin aku kalah maka baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu'_

Chanyeol melemahkan chemical bomnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun leluasa menyerangnya.

 _Bebek Imut : Kau akan kalah!_

 _CLord : Kau yakin?_

 _Bebek Imut : 1000% yakin_

 _CLord : Kalau begitu silahkan_

"Bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun dan langsung menekan berbagai macam tombol di keyboadnya. Dari shift sampai backspace semuanya dia tekan secara berirama, membentuk beberapa kekuatan yang membuat cyborg Chanyeol semakin lemah dan lemah.

' _Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu dan aku mohon jangan membenciku'_

Chanyeol melepaskan kendalinya. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi bermain dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa bermain jika bayangan tatapan kebencian Baekhyun kepadanya terus saja muncul di kepalanya.

Bom! Bom! Bom!

 _ **Bebek Imut Win the Game!**_

"Huaa!"

"CLord kalah?!"

"Gila. CLord telah jatuh!"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga "Yes! Yes! Aku menang! Menang!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang tanpa perlu basa basi lagi kita sambut kedua petarung kita!" Baekhyun langsung berjalan keluar dengan rasa bangga seperi seorang pahlawan yang memenangkan perang.

"Dan Clord. Silahkan keluar" Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk keluar sambil menunduk. Rasa penasaran muncul dari dalam diri semua orang di sana terutama Baekhyun.

Sret!

Chanyeol mendongak. Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum angkuh seketika seperti dihajar angin tornado. Chanyeol keluar dari bilik itu, Chanyeol yang berjalan itu, Chanyeol. Dia Chanyeol. Orang yang selama beberapa saat ini membuat Baekhyun merasakan arti suka yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hai"

"Kau.."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku dan juga bagaimana diriku. Lalu bagaimana? Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku mendekatimu karena aku ingin memanfaatkanmu. Tapi jangan salah.."

"Aku mendekatimu karena aku tertarik padamu. Tatapan matamu itu.. aku seperti menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Jantungku tidak ingin berdetak normal setiap menatap matanya dan juga dirimu. Kau membuatku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang. Dan nyatanya saat aku ingin mengawalinya ada rintangan besar yang membentang diantara kita"

Baekhyun terpaku begitupun yang lainnya. Sehun hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan sambil membetulkan rambutnya "Aku menyukaimu sebagai Baekhyun yang apa adanya. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Baekhyun yang manis maupun yang membenci diriku yang lain. Aku sangat berharap saat kau melihat diriku kau akan berpikiran sama sepertiku tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau sangat senang diriku yag lain kalah dan aku yang didepanmu sekarang merasa terluka. Aku terluka diawal aku menyukaimu"

Baekhyun tak kuasa membendung air matanya "Chanyeol aku-"

"Aku kalah. Sesuai harapanmu. Aku kalah dihadapanmu dan sekarang.."

Bruk!

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya "Aku akan merindukanmu" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata dengan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang wangi. Chanyeol menghirupnya sesaat dan tersenyum di dalam pejamannya "Kau sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Baekhyun termenung dengan air mata yang membekas di pipi.

"Aku pergi" Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung berlari pergi. Baekhyun menatap kepergiannya dengan rasa menyesal yang amat sangat besar. Dia kembali meneteskan air mata tak kala melihat lelaki yang dia sukai pergi karena keegoisan yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja telah dia lemparkan.

' _Chanyeol maafkan aku..'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Setelah kejadian dia yang kalah dan menyatakan perasaanya kepada Baekhyun dia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja layaknya dia yang dulu. Menjadi seorang CLord nyatanya sudah membuat dirinya tersiksa selama masa tenangnya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa menjadi sombong di dunia maya lebih sakit daripada sombong di dunia nyata. Dan dia mulai berharap bahwa dia tidak pernah bermain dengan bebek imut, tidak pernah memainkan taken cyborg, tidak pernah menjadi CLord dan tidak pernah menyukai game.

Dan semenjak itu juga Chanyeol berhenti dari dunia gamenya. Semua itu karena Baekhyun. Demi Baekhyun dan demi dirinya sendiri yang sudah lelah dengan permainan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung eh kenapa murung?"

"Hah? Ah.. tidak. Aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan yang indah. Tapi masih pegunungan di rumah nenekku" Chanyeol mejawabnya dengan nada lelah. Jongin hanya garuk garuk kepala tidak jelas "Begitu? Ya sudah"

Jongin pergi melewati Chanyeol yang kembali dengan mode lemasnya. Chanyeol saat ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang gagal merajuk Ibunya membelikannya permen.

Ping!

Chanyeol membuka pesan. Nampak matanya yang bulat menunjukkan ketegangan tersendiri.

' _From : 001 xxx xxx_

 _Hai. Ini aku, Baekhyun. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari panitia berambut putih salju. Setelah kau pergi dia langsung memberikan nomormu kepadaku.._

 _Aku ingin bertemu. Di game center dan aku sedang menunggumu. Aku mohon datanglah, aku mohon..'_

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna dan berpikir apa yang harus dia pilih. Tetap di cafe atau pergi menemui Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan beberapa saat kemudian jaket abu-abu yang berada di gantungan khusus karyawan hilang begitu saja.

"Selamat menikmati lah Chanyeol hyung mau kemana?!" Teriakan Jongin sepertinya tidak mempan di telinga Chanyeol. Buktinya dia terus berlari dan tidak menghiraukan siapapun meskipun telinganya tidak mengalami gangguan sama sekali.

Chanyeol sampai di game center. Kekhawatiran muncul dari diri Chanyeol, sama seperti dia mencari Baekhyun di festival beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hari dimana dia merasa lega dan tersakiti.

"Dimana kau Byun Baekhyun" Gumam Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan cepat menelusuri setiap bagian game center.

Chanyeol berhenti. Dia lelah mencari keberadaan lelaki yang sudah membuat hatinya terkena cobaan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Chanyeol memukul udara dengan wajah kesalnya "Byun Baekhyun di mana dirimu"

"Boo!"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik. Nampak di dalam penglihatannya seorang lelaki cantik dengan sweater coklat madunya tengah meliriknya didalam tundukannya "Ha-halo"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Antara rindu dan kecewa. Dua rasa yang bisa membuat seluruh tubuh berdenyut hebat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar "Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa kau susah sekali dicari huh?"

"Itu.. aku-"

"Sudahlah. Jika kau mau bermain main denganku aku akan sangat menolaknya" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tatapn jengah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun "Maaf!"

Chanyeol berhenti. Dia harap bumi juga tidak ikut berhenti berputar saat ini "Maaf.. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu dirimu. Aku menyesal.. aku.." Baekhyun menunduk dalam sambil memainkan ujung lengan sweaternya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan karena dirimu aku sekarang berhenti bermain game itu. Taken cyborg membuatku telah kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi. Aku sama sepertimu, mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan aku tidak ingin sosokmu yang selama ini membuatku jengkel kembali lagi di kehidupanku. Sekali lagi maaf-"

Grep!

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuat situasi semakin memburuk"

"Aku tidak melakukannya"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang kau benci itu diriku. Aku pergi karena aku mencintaimu. Kau ingin CLord pergi kan? Dan untungnya dia telah pergi dan aku menurutimu untuk datang kesini"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku kembali, dan seperti yang kau harapkan. CLord hilang dan diriku telah utuh menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol"

Tak terasa cairan bening terjun bebas dari mata Baekhyun "Chanyeol.."

"Kau sudah kapok Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin kau mengakuinya" Chanyeol langsung melontarkan apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Dia ingin sekali Baekhyun mengakui ucapannya yang satu ini meskipun kemungkinannya tidak menentu layaknya angin muson timur dan barat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat "Iya. Aku kapok. Aku kalah. Dan kau telah mengalahkanku dengan hatimu" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan isakan yang cukup kencang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Bukan waktu yang membuat perasaan kita pasti.."

"Tapi seberapa besar perasaan kita.. itu yang utama" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun "Kita mulai dari awal. Kau mau?"

"Tapi kau terlihat kurang rela melakukannya" Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya "Aku rela. Aku rela melakukannya untukmu. Aku kecewa karenamu dan aku merasakan cinta juga karenamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dari sekarang hingga seterusnya"

Chanyeol berjalan mundur lalu berhenti. Lengannya yang kokoh terlentang dengan eloknya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "Kenapa kau mundur?"

"Kita akan menghampus yang telah berlalu dan kembali dari awal"

"Kau.. ingin aku berada disana dan dipeluk olehmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada yang manis. Baekhyun menahan tawa dan langsung berlari ke dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga, mencintaimu"

' _Meskipun pertemuan kita terasa singkat, meskipun perpisahan kita tidak terduga, itu semua bukan yang menentukan seserius apa perasaan kita. Tapi setulus dan sebesar apa perasaan yang kita berikan kepadanya. Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu'_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
